The Broken Moon
The Broken Moon, otherwise simply known as the Moon, and oftentimes called Selena by some cultures, is the only natural satellite to the planet Mobius, located in EUS-0. In terms of its composition, it is not much different than Luna, the only natural satellite to the planet Earth. However, the Broken Moon is named for its obvious physical deformity. The moon itself was partially destroyed through an as of yet unknown calamity some time in the distant past. The resulting destruction created a massive ring of debris that primarily orbits around the moon's remaining mass, but some debris has been known to intercept Mobius and create minor impact events. Within the vicinity of the moon itself, it is a major navigational hazard, yet the moon and the Great Debris Field that orbits it is a major source of mineral deposits that the Mobians, Overlanders, and the Terra Novans before them mined for metals and water. Currently, additional surveys of the Broken Moon have been carried out, and it is believed that remnants of Pre-Historic Mobian Human bases or even underground cities remain undiscovered over the 12,000 years following the Xorda invasion in EUS-0. The partial integrity of many of these locations suggest that the catastrophe that destroyed the moon occurred after the extinction of the Pre-Historic Mobian Humans, but before the arrival of the Lost Million. The Broken Moon hosts the Jumpgate that is used to regularly travel between Home Universe and Zone Zero. It is located beyond the outer edge of the Great Debris Field where it is believed to be safe from asteroid impact events. Behind the Scenes This moon has been mentioned in more than one form of Sonic media. You may remember from Sonic Adventure 2 the 'warning shot' to Earth that Dr. Eggman used to threaten the developed nations of the world. This makes Eggman the proud owner of an extinction event - a rare claim. Destruction of an object that massive and that close would cause massive tidal differences on the planet, not to mention the shards from the impact would likely cause impacts on the planet due to the fact that the gravity of the Earth is stronger than that of the moon, and once a shard gets close, it's coming down. You know, kind of like how Endor would have actually suffered cataclysmic disaster from the debris of the Death Star raining down on it. The Broken Moon itself, only referred to as the moon, also appeared in the Sonic the Hedgehog comics prior to IDW taking over from Archie. I believe that this is a result of trying to tie into the games which were released around this time. This is rather odd considering that Station Square, the main Human population on the planet, was part of the Hidden City Initiative, was therefore located underground, couldn't see the moon that was being threatened. Perhaps I'm missing something. Its debris field is seen occasionally during this comic time period. The Broken Moon was an interesting expansion on an idea partially because it makes Mobius seem more unique, but also because of potential exploration into this area. How would anyone get anything done here? I'm reminded of a game called Shattered Horizons where mining bases were constructed in shards and large chunks of asteroids and believed that someone would take advantage of the moon in this case too. Now, because of how hydrostatic equilibrium works, a large enough impact would force the moon to reshape itself. A small enough impact or a glancing blow would leave a major chunk torn from it, but it would still retain a somewhat intact visage if not deformed. This is what I decided to do since it made more sense. I decided to leave the cause of the destruction a mystery - perhaps it was a result of the Xorda invasion or perhaps it was a result of a cosmic fender bender. I kind of like the ambiguity better this way. Yes, the page image is taken from the 2002 movie, The Time Machine. Category:Locations Category:Mobius Category:Moon